


Spike Drabbles (Multiple Pairings)

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for Spike/Willow and Spike/Joyce from BtVS.Warnings: slavery/captivity





	1. Nostalgia

Finally, he worked up the nerve to make his way across the ocean to seek out what’s left of the Scoobie gang in Europe. Ironically, he finds only Willow at Buffy’s apartment, and she tells him that unfortunately, Buffy’s out on a date.  
  
At least it’s not with the Immortal, he thinks with relief. He’s glad to hear that _that’s_ a thing of the past.  
  
He ends up sitting on the couch with Willow, who despite the tremendous power and influence she’s gained over the past few years, still seems so much like the same charming, unassuming young girl he met so many years ago.  
  
It’s just nostalgia – just the force of the memories flowing over them as they talk long into the night – but the single, chaste kiss they share seems to take neither of them by surprise. They smile, a little awkward and embarrassed, but with a warmth of affection that makes it easy and surprisingly comfortable.   
  
They know it won’t happen again. Neither of them is expecting anything to come of it.   
  
It’s simply a nostalgic moment between two old friends.


	2. Loneliness

He views her with a new respect – when he thinks of her at all.  
  
Even with the soul, even with everything that’s going on with the First and the Potentials and the apocalypse to end all apocalyptii – Spike can’t stop thinking about Buffy.   
  
Still, when he looks at the little witch who used to be so shy and unassuming, he views her with a new respect. He’s been told what happened to Tara, and what Willow did about it; and despite the fact that he knows it was wrong, knows she’s trying to recover from the consequences of what she did – the vampire in him can’t help but respect her for it.  
  
He knows she still misses Tara.  
  
He misses Buffy, though he still sees her every day.  
  
The time of their deepest loves has passed, and they both know they can never return to it.  
  
When they find themselves alone one night, it’s like their pain simply calls out to each other – and before they know it they’re in each other’s arms, frantically tearing at clothing and grasping each other with needy desperation.  
  
All they need is some brief relief for their loneliness, so they can somehow find the strength in the morning to return to their realities.


	3. Mothered

It’s been a long time since anyone’s taken the time to mother him.  
  
Dru loved him, once, though she’s gone now; but the last time he was nurtured like this, comforted and soothed and offered cocoa and cookies by a woman who sought only to do what she could to make him feel better – well, he can’t even remember it.  
  
Or maybe he just doesn’t want to.  
  
When he finds himself chipped and helpless two years later, terrified and confused and only barely spared death by the Scoobies to whom he’s come for help – he remembers the sweet, blonde woman who gave him cocoa with marshmallows and listened to his broken-hearted story so long ago.  
  
She opens her door to him without hesitation, and before he knows it he’s telling her everything. She puts her arm around him as if to shield him from the dangers and uncertainties he’s facing – and for the first time in longer than he can remember… Spike feels safe again.


	4. Nails

She seems helpless – small and thin and pixie-ish in his strong hands – and yet, she wields a power over him that few ever have before.  
  
She whimpers as his hands run over her body, then lets out a happy little hum as he draws her close, and her tiny hands run up and down his back. As the intensity of their union increases, however, so does her confidence, and her hands go from tentative and gentle to grasping and possessive.  
  
He’s hers, as she is his – and her nails score his back with the deep red marks that prove it.


	5. Menagerie

Every day is spent the same way.  
  
He huddles in the back of the glass cell, naked except for the black leather collar and cuffs they make him wear just for the sake of appearance, trying to stay as far from the prying eyes of the passersby as possible, while not coming into contact with the electrified rear wall of the cage.  
  
They don’t want him to be able to hide much.  
  
After all, the paying customers come here as opposed to the regular zoo, because here, the animals don’t have dark dens in which to hide away.  
  
He sits with his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them, trying to preserve what little of his dignity he has left – but even that only lasts so long. After all, an exhibit “animal” that doesn’t do anything is nothing short of boring. If he’s still for too long, one of the handlers comes around and shocks him with the cattle prods they carry around – a none-too-subtle warning to make it interesting for the audience.  
  
So he postures and snarls and pretends for a few moments that he’s something remotely resembling what he once was – but deep inside, he knows that it’s not true. He’s just another shell of what was once a legend… just another exhibit in this endless demon menagerie.


	6. Marvels of Science

"So... how does this thing work?"  
  
"It's easy. You just... push _this_ button here, to wake him up..."  
  
" _Ow!_ What the bleedin' hell is going on here? What do you morons think you're playing at...?"  
  
"And _this_ one shuts him up."  
  
"Um... Warren? Which one keeps him from making that scary face and coming at us like he's doing _right now_?... Oh. That one."  
  
"Yeah. We can make him not do -- or do -- whatever we want."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this. So... what you're saying is that he's essentially... our _slave_?"  
  
"Ah, the miracles of modern science!"


	7. Theory

"So... I have this theory I've been... hypothesizing about... about... vampires, and... and humans... and..."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! What are you blathering on about now?"  
  
"Well... we're sitting here with nothing to do until the sun comes up. I just thought maybe it'd help to pass the time."  
  
"Well, it won't. I'd rather be bored stiff than listening to _you_ prattle on."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, fine, then. What's your soddin' theory?"  
  
"Well... it has to do with... shared body temperature, and... whether a human body would cool to a similar temperature to match the body of the vampire, or vice versa..."  
  
"... and under what conditions were you considering testing this theory of yours?"  
  
"Well... I've never been able to... arrange the circumstances..."  
  
"Until now. Right?"  
  
"No! No, I didn't... I mean... that's not what I was... thinking... and... why are you... Spike... what are you... *gasp*... doing?"  
  
*smirk*  
  
"Helping."


End file.
